Model trees, bushes, grass and other vegetation are utilized in various man made replications of natural landscapes. They are widely used for architectural models, battle field scenes, and model railroad installations. A method of constructing simulated vegetation and a simulated vegetation product are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,922 and 4,278,481 issued to one of the present co-inventors. The referenced patents disclose a simulated vegetation prOduct wherein a non-ferrous light-penetrable fibrous material is employed as a substrate and is coated with a spray adhesive for holding a rubber-like foam material such as shredded latex which has been dyed to a natural vegetation color.
It has heretofore been thought that in order to utilize ground foam particles and the like for use in simulating vegetation, it is necessary to attach the foam by way of an adhesive to the substrate. There has not been any known method of holding the foam together without utilization of a substrate. One of the primary reasons for always utilizing a substrate with the ground foam-like particles is the belief that to try and hold the particles together without a substrate would require a large amount of adhesive which would tend to form uneven "lumps" or clusters that would not result in a desirable product.